


Comes and Goes

by Lady_Sage



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Future, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of a Happy Ending, M/M, Songfic, maybe a little bit of an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sage/pseuds/Lady_Sage
Summary: Yosuke's relationship with Souji started out as perfect, but perfection is the quickest thing to fall apart. A few years down the road, Yosuke finds himself in need of support after his father has been injured, but the last place he wants to seek it out is from Souji. He's not ready to reopen that wound. To pour salt in it.Maybe that's exactly what it needs to heal, though.





	Comes and Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Song Used: "Talk" by Kodaline

_I can remember the good old days_

_Where you and me, we used to hide away_

_Where the stars were shining_

_Or the sun was blinding our eyes…_

 

“Where are you taking me?” Yosuke said with a laugh as he was led down the Samegawa river. “There’s nothing even down this way.”

 

“I know,” Souji said. “That’s why we’re going down this far.”

 

“What are you planning?”

 

He turned his head to flash the brunette that rare smile of his. Yosuke could’ve swooned right on the spot, but he kept his composure. He couldn’t keep the heat from rising to his cheeks, though.

 

They continued following the river down to wherever it was Souji wanted them to be. At this point in the day, the sun was beginning to set. The lights dance across the water and reflected off it in what could only be considered an enthralling way. And that was because the lights seemed to reflect off Souji in the same way. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. Yosuke wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to say that out loud, though.

 

Finally, they stopped at a pile of rocks. Or, at least, Yosuke thought they would finally be stopping. But Souji continued on his way by climbing over the pile.

 

“Uh, Partner…” the brunette spoke up.

 

He heard Souji chuckle. “Trust me.”

 

Damn it, he wanted to melt. “Fine.”

 

He continued following him. Once they reached the other side of the facing, they found themselves in a clearing. It was completely hidden and completely…private.

 

“Man, how’d you even find this place?”

 

Souji shrugged his shoulders. “I do a lot of exploring in my free time.”

 

“Hold on, _you_ have free time?” He paused. “Better yet, you have free time you don’t spend with _me_?”

 

Another chuckle. “I came here a lot once I learned the town back when I still lived with Uncle.” He faced the shimmering water. “I came here whenever I needed to really think about things. Like…when I tried figuring out how exactly I wanted to confess my feelings for you.”

 

Yosuke’s stomach flipped. “And now you’ve brought me here because…?”

 

Souji faced the other. “Because I wanted to share it with you.” Took a step towards him. “Because I know there are times when you need to get away from everyone else as well.” Took the brunette’s hands in his. “Because we’re partners.”

 

The sun was shining in Yosuke’s eyes, but Souji’s looking at him were brighter. Then he was leaning forward, so it didn’t matter where the sun was because his eyes were closed now.

 

The kiss that came next was breathtaking. Yosuke was positive he forgot how to breathe in that moment. He truly believed that Souji’s lips were his only source of oxygen. That if they stopped kissing, then the rest of the world would stop as well. And it only got better when he felt Souji’s arms wrap around him, pulling him tight against the other’s body. They fit together perfectly, and the way they molded together made Yosuke smile into the kiss. He no longer cared that he couldn’t breathe. That his heart kept skipping a beat. All that mattered was Souji’s lips against his.

 

That was their first kiss.

 

_Yeah, you filled up my glass_

_With promises that could never last_

_But I still find pieces of you_

_In the back of my mind…_

 

It took one year for Souji to realise he no longer wanted to kiss Yosuke.

 

It took almost another two years for Yosuke to fully and completely move on from his old partner. Two years of bottomless bottles and missed calls. Ignored calls. Until the phone was disconnected.

 

Then it was just emptiness.

 

During those two years, Yosuke moved to a small apartment in Okina. He had to get out of Inaba. There were far too many memories there that he needed to escape. So, he didn’t see the others very often. Talked to them mostly over texts. Chie and Kanji would come into the city to visit every once in a while, but usually only when no one had heard from Yosuke in over a few days. When they were worried he was getting bad again. Other than that, he spent most of his time on his own.

 

He had been doing well, though. He had definitely improved. When Souji first left, things were rough. Then again, even that was an understatement. He had almost gotten himself killed one night while he was still living in Inaba. He had been walking home, practically black-out drunk, when he just about stepped into the street as a car was driving by. Lucky for him, though, Dojima-san had been on patrol at the time and saved his ass. He stayed at the Detective’s house that night.

 

Staying in Souji’s old room—alone—didn’t help his cause. But it was Dojima-san who helped him get back on his feet. He was the one who suggested he move to the city, and he even helped him find a place. He opened his home to the brunette whenever he felt like he was about ready to spiral again.

 

He hadn’t visited Dojima-san in over a year. Once he started getting better, he found it harder to return to Inaba. So, he didn’t.

 

Now he found himself standing in the doorway of a vacant apartment.

 

He threw his keys down on the coffee table next to the door. Then he shrugged his jacket off as he kicked the door shut behind him. His jacket landed on the floor, but he didn’t bother picking it up. He didn’t care for tidiness. That was Souji’s thing—

 

Damn it. Even after all this time, the other still found ways to creep into his thoughts. To overtake them. Control them. It wasn’t fair. He was sure the other never thought about him; there was no way he would. So, why was he still thinking about him? Why did every little thing have to remind him of Souji? The scent of spices and herbs. Every stray cat he saw in Okina. All his old favourite songs. That old pair of headphones that now resided in the corner of his bedroom. The unused pair of glasses that sat on the adjacent bureau. Meaningless objects gathering dust.

 

Dust that had settled in his heart.

 

_And all of the things that we once said_

_Are not in my heart, they’re in my head_

_That was the time to say goodbye_

_Let’s put it to rest, yeah, let it die…_

 

“Well, Yukiko and I have been talking…” Chie said, almost unsurely. She had been in the area and decided to stop by to pay Yosuke a visit. Then they somehow ended up ordering out and talking just like old times. “Do you ever think there could’ve been a legitimate reason as to why Souji took off like that?”

 

Yosuke didn’t want to talk about this. He couldn’t even remember how the topic had come up in the first place. So, he let out a heavy sigh. “I guess, but…does it really matter? He left and didn’t say a single word and that’s that.”

 

“That just doesn’t seem like something he would do, though.”

 

“Maybe none of us knew him as well as we thought, yeah? Maybe he didn’t care about us as much as we thought.”

 

“Yosuke…you don’t really believe that.” She thought for a moment. “You two didn’t start dating until after we graduated. So, obviously he cared enough to keep in touch for that long.”

 

“Then he cared enough to disappear. To leave without so much as a warning. Even after everything we had been through.”

 

“Well, there’s something you should know.”

 

He met her gaze hesitantly. “What?”

 

“Souji still keeps in touch with us.”

 

Now his eyes widened. “You’re still talking to him?”

 

“Well, not me. Actually, he really only talks to Kanji, Naoto, and Rise. Guess he likes to keep up with them and make sure they’re all on the right track. That they’re doing what’s good for them.”

 

Hell, he wanted to scream, but nothing would come out. Not a single word. They were caught in his throat. Caught in lungs. He was breathless all over again, but it didn’t feel as good this time around.

 

“Kanji told Yukiko that he asks about you a lot,” Chie went on. “That he misses you.”

 

“Bullshit,” Yosuke said, finally finding his voice again. “Tell him to get in touch with me himself if he really misses me that much. Doesn’t mean anything coming from someone else.”

 

“He’s afraid of being rejected.”

 

“Oh, I wonder how that must feel.”

 

“Yosuke—”

 

“He disconnected his damn phone because he didn’t want me calling him, Chie. Nothing about that screams _I miss you._ All it told me was to fuck off.”

 

She cringed at his use of language. “Don’t say that.” She then sighed. “C’mon, this is Souji we’re talking about.”

 

“Yeah, and I don’t even know why we are. I don’t want to talk about him. I don’t want anything to do with him.”

 

“You don’t mean that.”

 

“Why are you on his side? Why are you defending him?”

 

“Because I just… I don’t think you know the full story.”

 

“No. You don’t know the full story. There’s a hell of a lot you don’t know about mine and Souji’s relationship. Shit we never bothered telling any of you.”

 

“Why not—?”

 

“Because it wasn’t any of your damn business.”

 

Chie swallowed hard. “Something happened. Something that made Souji leave. He didn’t just take off like you made it seem, did he?”

 

“Doesn’t matter. He still didn’t give the relationship a fighting chance. He chose to walk away from it instead. Whether something happened or not is irrelevant. He left.” Yosuke paused. “And I think it’s time for you to leave as well.”

 

_Cuz we don’t, we don’t need to talk about this now_

_Yeah, we’ve been down that road before_

_That was then and this is now_

_The crowds in my heart, they’ve been calling out your name_

_Now it just don’t feel the same_

_Guess it’s over, yeah, we’re done…_

 

Over a month passed since that conversation, and Yosuke soon found himself back in the last place he wanted to be. Inaba. Worse yet, he was there for a reason he never thought imaginable. His father had been severely injured while on the job at Junes. He had fallen off a broken ladder, knocking his head off a shelf on the way down. It wasn’t looking too good, either.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been at the hospital for. He wasn’t even sure what time it was anymore. But he was sure of the presence of another beside him, despite his eyes being closed.

 

“Sleeping at home might be more comfortable,” Dojima-san spoke up.

 

“My home is in Okina,” Yosuke said. “I’m not driving all the way back there.”

 

“You still need to get some rest.”

 

“Later.”

 

“You’ve been here for two days, Hanamura. Your mother is concerned.”

 

He took a deep breath. “I don’t think I can be around her right now.”

 

“Then come back to my place.” He smiled half-heartedly. “I’m sure Nanako would love to see you. To support you.”

 

He tried to return the smile, but he had no energy left. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”

 

So, he left the hospital with Dojima. The ride back to his house was quiet. No talking. No music. Just the sound of the car’s engine. But even that was enough to put Yosuke to sleep. He kept nodding off, forcing himself to stay awake until they arrived at the house. That proved to be a lot more difficult of a task than he would’ve thought, though.

 

When they arrived at the house, Yosuke took a deep breath before stepping out of the car. He wasn’t sure why he felt so nervous. Despite all that had happened between him and Souji, Nanako still adored him. She loved seeing him and spending time with him whenever she was able. And since she was always so cheerful, she really was the best company.

 

“Yosuke,” she said once they were inside. She rushed up to the brunette and hugged him tight. He returned the gesture. “It’s good to see you. How are you?”

 

“I’m holding up,” he said.

 

“Why don’t you go wash up, and I’ll make a pot of coffee?” Dojima-san then said.

 

Yosuke only nodded in response before making his way to the bathroom. His shower was quick, rinsing off two days’ worth of hospital-waiting-room. Once he was dried off, he rejoined Dojima in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table with him. It was quiet at first, but not awkward. Somehow. They had learned how to be comfortable with one another after all. All because of—

 

“I spoke with Souji,” Dojima-san spoke up. “I told him about your father.”

 

That was when Yosuke looked up from his cup. “Y-you what?” He shook his head. “Why would you do that?”

 

“I thought he deserved to know. So, he’ll be here by tomorrow and—”

 

Now his eyes widened. “He’s coming to Inaba?”

 

“He wants to support—”

 

Yosuke slammed his cup on the table before jumping to his feet. “No—I don’t need his support.” He breathed short, taken aback by his own outburst. So, he made his way out through the sliding door on the side of the house. He sat on the porch, his face falling into his hands. It wasn’t long before he heard the sliding door open and close behind him. “Look, I know he’s your nephew, but—”

 

“Do you hate big bro?”

 

He jolted upright. “Nanako?” He then sighed as she sat beside him. “Nana-chan…I’m sorry.”

 

“Do you hate him?”

 

He thought carefully about his answer. This was Nanako, after all. And she adored Souji. She was the single person he would never betray. Never hurt. Never walk away from. To her, he was perfect. Not a qualm about him. He refused to let his own feelings ruin that perspective. That would only be selfish.

 

“No, I don’t hate him,” he spoke up. It wasn’t a lie. “I could never hate him.”

 

“Then why don’t you want him to come here?” She looked down. “You two used to be so happy together.”

 

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “He…hurt me, Nana-chan.”

 

“You should forgive him. He didn’t do it on purpose.”

 

“It’s not so simple—Wait, what?”

 

She only shrugged her shoulders before returning inside. Yosuke let her go. He couldn’t pursue the topic any further. For her sake…and for his.

 

Nanako was the single person Souji would never betray. Never hurt. Never walk away from… She was the single person he would never lie to.

 

_I heard you made your way downtown_

_To the place I’ve been hanging around_

_I was looking for your face in the crowd_

_But trying to keep my head down…_

 

As the next week passed, Yosuke spent most of his time avoiding people. Staying clear of his old hangout spots. Souji was back in town, and he was the last person he needed to see. He had enough turmoil going on with his father; he didn’t need more. Of course, Chie and the others would’ve begged to differ.

 

“You can’t run away from him forever,” Yukiko said.

 

“Sure as hell can try,” Yosuke said. “If he can run, then so can I.”

 

Kanji scoffed. “Something still ain’t right ‘bout that whole situation. Senpai ain’t one to just…leave. There has to be some sort of explanation.”

 

“Glad you’re all so willing to defend him like I’m the one who’s in the wrong.”

 

“Oh, shut up,” Chie said. “Stop playing the victim. Kanji’s right.”

 

“He really wants to speak with you,” Yukiko went on. “He came all the way from Tokyo for you. He’s worried about you.”

 

The brunette sighed. “Not my problem. I have too much other shit going on to deal with him right now.”

 

“Stop being so stubborn,” Kanji said. “It’s in the past. Time to let shit go.”

 

“Whatever.” He turned away from the others. “I got other places to be.” And he walked away from them.

 

He didn’t really have anywhere to be. Sure, he could’ve gone to his old house. It would’ve been empty, though, seeing as his mother was at the hospital. So, he could’ve gone there instead. He was already getting tired of that place, though. He didn’t have the energy to see it again so soon. So, he decided to go to a place he hadn’t been to for quite some time. A place he had almost forgotten about.

 

As Yosuke made his way through central street, he ignored the gazes of all the people walking by him. Yet, at the same time, he was scanning the small crowds for…that certain someone. It was only a matter of time before he managed to track him down.

 

Soon enough, he found himself at the Samegawa Flood Plains. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before following a forgotten trail alongside the river. A trail that led him to a mass of rocks hiding a secret clearing. He climbed over them and stood in the centre of the clearing. Wind swirled around him and it was almost nostalgic. Reminding him of what he once believed to be better times. Hell, maybe they were better times. Maybe his past was as good as his life was gonna get. Maybe the future had nothing special in store for him. Maybe…

 

No. Damn it. He couldn’t think like that. With all that was going on, though… It was hard not to think about the negative aspects of his life. He had lost everything good about his life when Souji—

 

“I had a feeling I’d find you here.”

 

_Over time our wires crossed_

_Well, you changed and the truth got lost_

_All the things I would change_

_If we could only rewind…_

 

Yosuke’s breath caught in his throat at the sound of the voice. He then turned to see Souji standing a few paces behind him. Hell, it felt almost like a dream. More like a dream than anything. Surreal.

 

“You look healthy, despite what’s going on,” Souji said. He smiled sheepishly. “That’s good.” He took a couple steps closer to the other. “You’re taking care of yourself.”

 

The brunette didn’t respond. He had nothing to say. Instead, he kept his expression flat, waiting. When the other didn’t say anything else, he began to walk away. As he walked past him, though, a hand on his chest stopped him and pushed him.

 

“If you think I’m gonna let you go that easily—”

 

“What do you want from me?” he now spoke up.

 

“A conversation would be nice.”

 

Yosuke scoffed at him. “Not in the mood.” And he began to walk away again.

 

“Please, don’t—”

 

“Don’t what? Leave? Why not? You did.”

 

Souji’s expression darkened a bit. “That’s not fair.”

 

“Are you kidding?”

 

“I came here to support you.”

 

“Well, I didn’t ask for your support.”

 

“Don’t be like that.”

 

Now he shook his head. “C’mon, you can’t possibly think that things can just go back to normal between us? It doesn’t work like that. So, don’t try to be my friend.”

 

“Partner—”

 

Next thing he knew, Yosuke punched Souji square in the jaw. The other stumbled back a bit, but the brunette barely flinched. He just stood and watched him as his lip began to bleed.

 

“Don’t call me that,” Yosuke said.

 

Souji wiped some of the blood away. “Tell me what I need to do to make this better.”

 

“Don’t waste your time.”

 

“Please. Why are you being like this?”

 

“Why did you abandon me?” He was shouting now. He couldn’t help it. Every word out of the other’s mouth was just pissing him off more and more. “I was in love with you and you just took off.”

 

Souji’s eyes widened a bit as his shoulders went rigid. “You…never told me that…”

 

He swallowed hard. “You gave up on the relationship before I could.”

 

“Yosuke—”

 

“I can’t do this.” He turned away from him. “I can’t deal with this right now.”

 

“Don’t walk away…”

 

“Why? You’ve had your chance.” He took a deep breath as he took his first step. “Now it’s my turn.”

 

_You were a moment in life that comes and goes_

_A riddle, a rhyme that no one knows_

_A change of heart, a twist of fate_

_Couldn’t fix it, it’s too late…_

 

Yosuke found himself on the rooftop of Junes as the sun was setting. The food court was just about ready to close, but he wasn’t ready to leave just yet. Instead, he stood by the ledge, leaning on his elbows as he gazed out over the small town.

 

“You look like you could use some company,” a voice said from behind. Nanako then appeared beside him. She smiled at him. “How are you?”

 

“Still holding up, Nana-chan,” he said. He paused. “Hey, what did you mean the other day?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“When you said that Souji didn’t hurt me on purpose. What did you mean by that?”

 

“He told me.”

 

“Told you what?”

 

“That he didn’t want to leave.”

 

“Then…why would he?”

 

“Maybe because I was afraid,” another voice spoke up. Yosuke froze before turning on his heel to see Souji standing there. He looked towards his cousin. “Nanako, could you wait for me outside the food court?”

 

“Of course, big bro.” She shot Yosuke another smile before walking away.

 

“She’s not a little girl anymore,” the brunette said.

 

Souji sighed. “She’s really not…”

 

Yosuke then turned to face the city again, leaning on the ledge once more. He supposed there would be no walking away this time. For either of them. “What were you so afraid of?” he spoke up.

 

“Being rejected, ironically enough.” He stepped up beside him. “Why didn’t you tell me how you felt?”

 

“Well…turns out you weren’t the only one who was afraid.”

 

“I—I’m sorry.” He dropped his head. “I know that doesn’t make up for what I did, but… What I did was shitty and you deserved better.”

 

He pushed himself off the ledge. “Then why’d you do it? Why did you leave? Aside from being afraid.”

 

“I thought you were changing your mind.” He cleared his throat. “I thought you were coming to the realisation that the relationship wasn’t what you wanted after all.” Now he squeezed his eyes shut. “I thought I was gonna lose you, so I—I….”

 

“You walked away before I could.”

 

He let out a heavy sigh. “It’s not an excuse, but… I-I had no idea how you felt.” He looked towards the other. “But I was in love with you, too.” He glanced down at the brunette’s hand still on the ledge and covered it with his own. “I-I still am…”

 

Yosuke’s focus was now on their hands as well. Hell, he didn’t want to admit how much he had missed the other’s touch. It felt nice, though. Better than nice. It felt like getting the wind knocked out of him, but it was the best feeling in the world. Then he noticed the other shift, so he looked up at him. Souji was leaning into him. Closer… Closer… He felt his breath on his lips…

 

He pulled himself away before giving in, leaving Souji’s hands reaching for him. “I told you already, I can’t do this. I have so much going on… I can’t think about a relationship right now.”

 

“I’m—”

 

“Don’t. Don’t apologise again. It doesn’t—” Yosuke swallowed hard. “Like you said, it doesn’t help. It doesn’t make any of this better.”

 

“How do I make it better, then?”

 

He slowly began to shake his head at the other. “You don’t… Because I don’t think I can recover from that damage.” He sighed. “Nanako’s waiting for you.”

 

Nothing else was said. There was nothing else to be said. All that was left was a broken partnership.

 

_Cuz we don’t, we don’t need to talk about this now_

_Yeah, we’ve been down that road before_

_That was then and this is now_

_The crowds in my heart, they’ve been calling out your name_

_But it just don’t feel the same_

_I guess it’s over, yeah, we’re done…_

 

It was a cold November night when Yosuke found himself standing outside the hospital. Tears were staining his cheeks as his hands clenched into fists. He looked towards the darkened sky as snow began to fall. It seemed so gentle— far too gentle—for the events of that night.

 

He stood like that for a while, until he heard footsteps and the presence of a body beside him. He didn’t need to look to know who it was. Souji had a sixth sense when it came to Yosuke being upset. No matter what, he always knew when something was wrong. Even after all this time.

 

Once upon a time, in what felt like another life—another world—they had been in almost this same exact position. Except before, it was reversed. Yosuke comforting Souji when they thought they had lost Nanako. This time, though, there was no chance of recovery for the brunette’s father. There was no miracle that would bring him back. He had been lost and now…

 

Now the brunette couldn’t pause his racing thoughts as he sobbed into his old partner’s shoulder. As he clung to him. He thought about the few conversations they had had since he arrived in town. How Souji admitted to still being in love with him. How Yosuke knew he could never stop loving him back. The others had been right about the past not being important. Because in that moment, knowing that he could lose anyone he cared about in an instance, he realised just how much the other meant to him. How he wouldn’t know what to do with himself if he lost him for good.

 

Yosuke raised his head and looked at Souji before kissing him. For a moment, he kissed back, but then he was pulling away.

 

“Yosuke…are you sure about this? I mean, you’re upset and overwhelmed and—”

 

“And I know what I’m doing,” he said. “I-I know how I feel.”

 

He took a deep breath before kissing him again. This time, Souji welcomed the action, smiling into it as he wrapped his arms tight around the brunette.

 

Maybe what Souji did had been shitty. Maybe Yosuke wouldn’t be able to fully recover from it. And maybe things would never be exactly the same again. But maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. Change was good, after all. So, maybe they needed this separation to help them put things into perspective. Maybe they’d have plenty of time to talk about it later.

 

_We don’t, we don’t need to talk about this now_

_We don’t, we don’t need to talk about this now…_

 

The days of the funeral and wake went by in a blur. For those days, Yosuke was void of all emotions. He was still having a hard time accepting the fact that his father was gone. He was having an even harder time with the fact that his mother already wanted to move. Then again, he couldn’t blame her. He himself couldn’t wait to get out of Inaba and back to his apartment in Okina.

 

When he did finally get home, he was surprised at the knock on his door that came not long after. He got up to answer it, only to grow more surprised.

 

“Souji,” he said. “I thought you went back to Tokyo.”

 

Souji shrugged his shoulders. “I wasn’t ready to say goodbye to you yet.”

 

Yosuke smiled before pulling the other inside. Once he closed the door, he pushed him against it to kiss him. Souji reciprocated the kiss, practically kneading into the brunette’s back. Their bodies fit together perfectly, and it reminded Yosuke of their very first kiss. The moment everything changed.

 

The moment everything fell into place by falling apart.

 

_We don’t, we don’t need to talk about this now_

_We don’t, we don’t need to talk about this now_

 

“I know it’s gonna take a lot for you to trust me again,” Souji spoke up once they broke apart, “but I just want you to know—I need you to know that this is what I want. This is exactly where I want to be.”

 

Yosuke brushed some of his silver hair out of his face. “Save your breath,” he said. “I’m not in the mood for talking.”

 

There was nothing that needed to be said just then. Souji wasn’t wrong, though. He was definitely gonna have to earn back the brunette’s trust. But they could take it one day at a time. Figure it out along the way. Because this was exactly what Yosuke wanted, too. It was everything he needed. Despite all the shit from the past, his feelings never changed. He never stopped loving Souji. So, he was willing to try to make it work.

 

There was no knowing what was gonna happen. Maybe they would last a week. Maybe they would last a year. Maybe they would wake up in the morning and want nothing to do with each other. It no longer mattered. Because, no matter what, he was always going to choose Souji. There was no other choice. And if that meant being shitty to one another, then so be it. He was ready.

 

For now, this would be enough.


End file.
